Ships
"Shipping', derived from the word "relationship", is a general term for fans' emotional and/or intellectual involvement with the ongoing development of ''romance'' in a work of ''fiction'. Though technically applicable to any such involvement, it refers chiefly to various related social dynamics observable on the ''''Internet', and is seldom used outside of that context.'' Shipping can involve virtually any kind of relationship — from the well-known and established, to the ambiguous or those undergoing development, and even to the highly improbable and the blatantly impossible. People involved in shipping (or shippers) assert that the relationship does exist, will exist, or simply that they would like it to exist." - Wikipedia article. How To Ship Naming Various naming conventions have developed in different online communities to refer to prospective couples, likely due to the ambiguity and cumbersomeness of the "Aliss and Cephia" format. The most widespread appears to be putting the slash character (/) between the two names ("Aliss/Cephia"). Other methods include *using the letter X in place of the slash ("AlissxCephia") *putting characters' names in CamelCase ("AlissCephia") *abbreviating both names (usually taking only the first letter of each, with additional letters used if necessary to avoid two or more couples in the same fandom sharing a name) ("Al/Ce") *using the initials of either the characters' first names or their full names ("AC" or "ANCM") *forming a portmanteau from the names of the two participants (e.g., "Caliss", when the names of the characters are "Cephia" and "Aliss") Most Popular Ships 1. Damian/Maru - 9 fanfic, 0 fanart 2. Maru/Angelice - 2 fanfic, 2 fanart 3. Damian/Lenore - 2 fanfic, 0 fanart and Cephia/Miralle - 2 fanfic, 0 fanart 4. Maru/Adrien - 1 fanfic, 0 fanart, Robert/Angelice - 1 fanfic, 0 fanart, and Robert/Elena - 1 fanfic, 0 fanart (all data as of November 15th, 2009) ROA ships... every single one of them Both names bold = canon (Aliss/Cephia) If one name is bold = unrequited canon (Angelice/'Robert') Male/Female *'Aliss Newell/Cephia Moonrise' *Aliss Newell/Maru *Aliss Newell/Damian *''Aliss Newell/''''Devon Newell'''' (incest)'' *Aliss Newell/Alpha Moonrise *Aliss Newell/Ambrose Blackyne *Aliss Newell/Adrien Blackyne *Aliss Newell/Earnest Lynce *Aliss Newell/Peter Blackyne *Aliss Newell/Julian Wright *Aliss Newell/Dorian Rivet *Aliss Newell/Lander Blackyne *Aliss Newell/James *Aliss Newell/Robert Maudlin *Aliss Newell/Samuel *Aliss Newell/Dr. Engel *''Aliss Newell/''''Claude'''' (crack)'' *'Angelice Moonrise/Maru' *''Angelice Moonrise''/Cephia Moonrise (incest) *Angelice Moonrise/Damian *''Angelice Moonrise/Alpha Moonrise (incest)'' *''Angelice Moonrise/Devon Newell (incest, crack)'' *Angelice Moonrise/Ambrose Blackyne *''Angelice Moonrise/Adrien Blackyne (incest)'' *''Angelice Moonrise/Earnest Lynce (incest)'' *Angelice Moonrise/Peter Blackyne *Angelice Moonrise/Julian Wright *Angelice Moonrise/Dorian Rivet *Angelice Moonrise/Lander Blackyne *Angelice Moonrise/James *Angelice Moonrise/'Robert Maudlin' *Angelice Moonrise/Samuel *Angelice Moonrise/Dr. Engel *''Angelice Moonrise/Claude (crack) '' *'' Elena Moonrise/Damian *Elena Moonrise/Maru *''Elena Moonrise/Cephia Moonrise (incest) *''Elena Moonrise/Alpha Moonrise (incest)'' *''Elena Moonrise/Devon Newell (incest, crack)'' *Elena Moonrise/Ambrose Blackyne *'''Elena Moonrise/Adrien Blackyne '(incest)'' (*note: marriage but no relationship) *''Elena Moonrise/Earnest Lynce (incest)'' *Elena Moonrise/Peter Blackyne *Elena Moonrise/Julian Wright *Elena Moonrise/Dorian Rivet *Elena Moonrise/Lander Blackyne *'''Elena Moonrise'/James (*note: engaged but no relationship) *'''Elena Moonrise/Robert Maudlin *Elena Moonrise/Samuel *Elena Moonrise/Dr. Engel *''Elena Moonrise/Claude (crack)'' *''Clara Moonrise''/Cephia Moonrise (incest) *''Clara Moonrise/Alpha Moonrise (incest)'' *Clara Moonrise/Damian *Clara Moonrise/Maru *''Clara Moonrise/Devon Newell''' (crack)'' *'''Clara Moonrise/Ambrose Blackyne *''Clara Moonrise/Adrien Blackyne (incest)'' *Clara Moonrise/Earnest Lynce *Clara Moonrise/Peter Blackyne *Clara Moonrise/Julian Wright *Clara Moonrise/Dorian Rivet *Clara Moonrise/Lander Blackyne *Clara Moonrise/James *Clara Moonrise/Robert Maudlin *Clara Moonrise/Samuel *Clara Moonrise/Dr. Engel *''Clara Moonrise/Claude (crack)'' *[[Avalona Blackyne|'Avalona Blackyne']]/Maru *''Avalona Blackyne/Cephia Moonrise (incest)'' *''Avalona Blackyne/Alpha Moonrise (incest)'' *Avalona Blackyne/Damian *''Avalona Blackyne/Devon Newell (crack)'' *''Avalona Blackyne/Ambrose Blackyne (incest)'' *''Avalona Blackyne/Adrien Blackyne (incest)'' *''Avalona Blackyne/Earnest Lynce (incest)'' *''Avalona Blackyne/Peter Blackyne (incest)'' *Avalona Blackyne/Julian Wright *''Avalona Blackyne/Lander Blackyne (incest)'' *Avalona Blackyne/James *Avalona Blackyne/Robert Maudlin *Avalona Blackyne/Samuel *Avalona Blackyne/Dr. Engel *''Avalona Blackyne/Claude (crack)'' *Lenore/'Maru' (*note: "Lenore" was really Damian) *''Lenore/Cephia Moonrise (crack)'' *Lenore/Alpha Moonrise *'Lenore/Damian' *''Lenore/Devon Newell (crack)'' *''Lenore/Ambrose Blackyne (crack)'' *''Lenore/Adrien Blackyne (crack)'' *''Lenore/Earnest Lynce (crack)'' *''Lenore/Peter Blackyne (crack)'' *''Lenore/Julian Wright (crack)'' *''Lenore/Lander Blackyne (crack)'' *Lenore/James *''Lenore/Robert Maudlin (crack)'' *Lenore/Samuel *''Lenore/Dr. Engel (crack)'' *Lenore/Claude *Elysia/Maru *Elysia/Cephia Moonrise *Elysia/Alpha Moonrise *Elysia/Damian *Elysia/Devon Newell *Elysia/Ambrose Blackyne *Elysia/Adrien Blackyne *Elysia/Earnest Lynce *Elysia/Peter Blackyne *Elysia/Julian Wright *Elysia/Lander Blackyne *Elysia/James *Elysia/Robert Maudlin *Elysia/Samuel *Elysia/Dr. Engel *Elysia/Claude *Elissa Blackyne/Maru *Elissa Blackyne/Cephia Moonrise *Elissa Blackyne/Alpha Moonrise *Elissa Blackyne/Damian *''Elissa Blackyne/Devon Newell (crack)'' *''Elissa Blackyne/Ambrose Blackyne (incest)'' *''Elissa Blackyne/Adrien Blackyne (incest)'' *''Elissa Blackyne/Earnest Lynce (incest)'' *''Elissa Blackyne/Peter Blackyne (incest)'' *Elissa Blackyne/Julian Wright' *''Elissa Blackyne/Lander Blackyne (incest)'' *Elissa Blackyne/James *Elissa Blackyne/Robert Maudlin *Elissa Blackyne/Samuel *Elissa Blackyne/Dr. Engel *''Elissa Blackyne/Claude (crack)'' *Iris Lynce/Maru *Iris Lynce/Cephia Moonrise *Iris Lynce/Alpha Moonrise *Iris Lynce/Damian *''Iris Lynce/Devon Newell (crack)'' *''Iris Lynce/Ambrose Blackyne (incest)'' *''Iris Lynce/Adrien Blackyne (incest)'' *''Iris Lynce/Earnest Lynce (incest)'' *''Iris Lynce/Peter Blackyne (incest)'' *Iris Lynce/Julian Wright *''Iris Lynce/Lander Blackyne (incest)'' *Iris Lynce/James *Iris Lynce/Robert Maudlin *Iris Lynce/Samuel *Iris Lynce/Dr. Engel' *''Iris Lynce/Claude (crack)'' *Miralle Bennox/Maru *'Miralle Bennox'/Cephia Moonrise *Miralle Bennox/Alpha Moonrise *Miralle Bennox/Damian *Miralle Bennox/Devon Newell (crack) *Miralle Bennox/Ambrose Blackyne *Miralle Bennox/Adrien Blackyne *Miralle Bennox/Earnest Lynce *Miralle Bennox/Peter Blackyne *Miralle Bennox/Julian Wright *Miralle Bennox/Lander Blackyne *Miralle Bennox/James *''Miralle Bennox/Robert Maudlin (incest)'' *Miralle Bennox/Samuel *Miralle Bennox/Dr. Engel *''Miralle Bennox/Claude (crack)'' *'Lady Blackyne/Lander Blackyne ' *Lady Blackyne/Maru *Lady Blackyne/Cephia Moonrise *Lady Blackyne/Damian *''Lady Blackyne/Devon Newell (crack)'' *''Lady Blackyne/Ambrose Blackyne (incest)'' *''Lady Blackyne/Earnest Lynce (incest)'' *''Lady Blackyne/Peter Blackyne (incest)'' *Lady Blackyne/Julian Wright *Lady Blackyne/James *Lady Blackyne/Robert Maudlin *Lady Blackyne/Samuel *Lady Blackyne/Dr. Engel *''Lady Blackyne/Claude (crack)'' *Frosta/Dr. Engel *Frosta/Maru *Frosta/Cephia Moonrise *Frosta/Damian *''Frosta/Devon Newell (crack)'' *Frosta/Ambrose Blackyne *Frosta/Adrien Blackyne *Frosta/Earnest Lynce *Frosta/Peter Blackyne *Frosta/Lander Blackyne *Frosta/Julian Wright *Frosta/James *Frosta/Dorian Rivet *Frosta/Robert Maudlin *Frosta/Samuel *''Frosta/Claude (crack)'' Male/Male '' '' *Alpha Moonrise/Cephia Moonrise (incest) *Alpha Moonrise/Maru *Alpha Moonrise/Damian *Alpha Moonrise/Devon Newell *Alpha Moonrise/Ambrose Blackyne *Alpha Moonrise/Earnest Lynce *Alpha Moonrise/Peter Blackyne *Alpha Moonrise/Lander Blackyne *Alpha Moonrise/Julian Wright *Alpha Moonrise/James *Alpha Moonrise/Adrien Blackyne (incest) *Alpha Moonrise/Robert Maudlin *Alpha Moonrise/Samuel *Alpha Moonrise/Dorian *Alpha Moonrise/Claude *Alpha Moonrise/D *Maru/Cephia Moonrise *'Maru/Damian' (see: Mamian) *''Maru/Devon Newell (crack)'' *Maru/Ambrose Blackyne *Maru/Earnest Lynce *Maru/Peter Blackyne *Maru/Lander Blackyne *Maru/Julian Wright *Maru/James *'Maru'/Adrien Blackyne *Maru/Robert Maudlin *Maru/Samuel *Maru/Dorian' *''Maru/Claude (crack)'' *Maru/Dr. Engel *Cephia Moonrise/Damian *Cephia Moonrise/Devon Newell *Cephia Moonrise/Ambrose Blackyne *Cephia Moonrise/Earnest Lynce *Cephia Moonrise/Peter Blackyne *Cephia Moonrise/Lander Blackyne *Cephia Moonrise/Julian Wright *Cephia Moonrise/James *''Cephia Moonrise/Adrien Blackyne (incest)'' *Cephia Moonrise/Robert Maudlin *Cephia Moonrise/Samuel *Cephia Moonrise/Dorian *''Cephia Moonrise/Claude (crack)'' *Cephia Moonrise/Dr. Engel *''Damian/Devon Newell (crack)'' *Damian/Ambrose Blackyne *Damian/Earnest Lynce *Damian/Peter Blackyne *Damian/Lander Blackyne *Damian/Julian Wright *Damian/James *Damian/Adrien Blackyne *Damian/Robert Maudlin *Damian/Samuel *Damian/Dorian *Damian/Claude *Damian/Dr. Engel' *''Devon Newell/Ambrose Blackyne (crack)'' *''Devon Newell/Earnest Lynce (crack)'' *''Devon Newell/Peter Blackyne (crack)'' *''Devon Newell/Lander Blackyne (crack)'' *''Devon Newell/Julian Wright (crack)'' *''Devon Newell/James (crack)'' *''Devon Newell/Adrien Blackyne (crack)'' *''Devon Newell/Robert Maudlin (crack)'' *''Devon Newell/Samuel (crack)'' *''Devon Newell/Dorian (crack)'' *''Devon Newell/Claude (crack)'' *''Devon Newell/Dr. Engel (crack)'' *''Ambrose Blackyne/Earnest Lynce (incest)'' *''Ambrose Blackyne/Peter Blackyne (incest)'' *''Ambrose Blackyne/Lander Blackyne (incest)'' *Ambrose Blackyne/Julian Wright *Ambrose Blackyne/James *''Ambrose Blackyne/Adrien Blackyne (incest)'' *Ambrose Blackyne/Robert Maudlin *Ambrose Blackyne/Samuel *Ambrose Blackyne/Dorian *''Ambrose Blackyne/Claude (crack)'' *Ambrose Blackyne/Dr. Engel *''Adrien Blackyne/Earnest Lynce (incest)'' *''Adrien Blackyne/Peter Blackyne (incest)'' *''Adrien Blackyne/Lander Blackyne (incest)'' *'Adrien Blackyne/Julian Wright' *Adrien Blackyne/James *Adrien Blackyne/Robert Maudlin *Adrien Blackyne/Samuel *'Adrien Blackyne/Dorian' *''Adrien Blackyne/Claude (crack)'' *Adrien Blackyne/Dr. Engel *''Earnest Lynce/Peter Blackyne (incest)'' *''Earnest Lynce/Lander Blackyne (incest)'' *Earnest Lynce/James *Earnest Lynce/Robert Maudlin *Earnest Lynce/Samuel *Earnest Lynce/Dorian *Earnest Lynce/Dr. Engel' *''Earnest Lynce/Claude (crack)'' *''Peter Blackyne/Lander Blackyne (incest)'' *Peter Blackyne/James *Peter Blackyne/Robert Maudlin *Peter Blackyne/Samuel *Peter Blackyne/Dorian *Peter Blackyne/Dr. Engel' *''Peter Blackyne/Claude (crack)'' *Lander Blackyne/James *Lander Blackyne/Robert Maudlin *Lander Blackyne/Samuel *Lander Blackyne/Dorian *Lander Blackyne/Dr. Engel *''Lander Blackyne/Claude (crack)'' *James/Robert Maudlin *James/Samuel *James/Dorian *James/Dr. Engel' *''James/Claude (crack)'' *Robert Maudlin/Samuel *Robert Maudlin/Dorian *Robert Maudlin/Dr. Engel *''Robert Maudlin/Claude (crack)'' *Samuel/Dorian *Samuel/Dr. Engel *''Samuel/Claude (crack)'' *Dorian/Dr. Engel *''Dorian/Claude (crack)'' *''Dr. Engel/Claude (crack)'' Female/Female *''Aliss Newell/Angelice Moonrise (incest)'' *''Aliss Newell/Elena Moonrise (incest)'' *Aliss Newell/Clara Moonrise *Aliss Newell/Avalona Blackyne *''Aliss Newell/Lenore (crack)'' *Aliss Newell/Elysia *Aliss Newell/Elissa Blackyne *Aliss Newell/Iris Lynce *Aliss Newell/Miralle Bennox *Aliss Newell/Lady Blackyne *Aliss Newell/Frosta *''Angelice Moonrise/Elena Moonrise (incest)'' *''Angelice Moonrise/Clara Moonrise (incest)'' *''Angelice Moonrise/Avalona Blackyne (incest)'' *''Angelice Moonrise/Lenore (crack)'' *Angelice Moonrise/Elysia *Angelice Moonrise/Elissa Blackyne' *''Angelice Moonrise/Iris Lynce (incest)'' *Angelice Moonrise/Miralle Bennox *Angelice Moonrise/Lady Blackyne *Angelice Moonrise/Frosta *''Elena Moonrise/Clara Moonrise (incest)'' *''Elena Moonrise/Avalona Blackyne (incest)'' *Elena Moonrise/Lenore *Elena Moonrise/Elysia *Elena Moonrise/Elissa Blackyne' *''Elena Moonrise/Iris Lynce (incest)'' *Elena Moonrise/Miralle Bennox *Elena Moonrise/Lady Blackyne *Elena Moonrise/Frosta *''Clara Moonrise/Avalona Blackyne (incest)'' *''Clara Moonrise/Lenore (crack)'' *Clara Moonrise/Elysia *Clara Moonrise/Elissa Blackyne' *''Clara Moonrise/Iris Lynce (incest)'' *Clara Moonrise/Miralle Bennox *Clara Moonrise/Lady Blackyne *Clara Moonrise/Frosta *Avalona Blackyne/Lenore *Avalona Blackyne/Elysia' *''Avalona Blackyne/Elissa Blackyne (incest)'' *''Avalona Blackyne/Iris Lynce (incest)'' *Avalona Blackyne/Miralle Bennox ' *''Avalona Blackyne/Lady Blackyne (incest'') *Avalona Blackyne/Frosta *Lenore/Elysia' *''Lenore/Elissa Blackyne (crack)'' *''Lenore/Iris Lynce (crack)'' *''Lenore/Miralle Bennox (crack)'' *''Lenore/Lady Blackyne (crack)'' *''Lenore/Frosta (crack)'' *Elysia/Elissa Blackyne *Elysia/Iris Lynce *Elysia/Miralle Bennox *Elysia/Lady Blackyne *Elysia/Frosta *''Elissa Blackyne/Iris Lynce (incest)'' *Elissa Blackyne/Miralle Bennox' *''Elissa Blackyne/Lady Blackyne (incest)'' *Elissa Blackyne/Frosta *Iris Lynce/Miralle Bennox' *''Iris Lynce/Lady Blackyne (incest)'' *Iris Lynce/Frosta *Miralle Bennox/Lady Blackyne *Miralle Bennox/Frosta *Lady Blackyne/Frosta Category:Ships Category:Guides